Ours
by J91
Summary: Songfic/oneshot: Inspired by "Ours" from Taylor Swift. Grantaire is away for the week, Enjolras has time to think about his relationship.


**A/N: Last week I was listening to Ours by Taylor Swift when this idea popped in to my head. So yeah... that's why this ended up to be my first E/R one shot (I did drabbles on them before though. You can find them through my profile). I can promise you though that this one is far happier than my first one shot "Wilting flower". I hope you're like it, let me know what you think.**

**Edit 16-9: It was pointed out to me that it isn't allowed to post lyrics that aren't yours (even when mentioning they're not) on the FF website, so I had to delete them just to be on the save side. The story follows the song, so just listen to it when you read ;)**

**Disclaimer: The song is not mine, nor is Les Mis.**

* * *

Enjolras quickly slips in to the elevator just before the doors close. Normally he takes the stairs, but today he's late. He'd exchanged being early, for a couple of minutes (ok, more than a couple of minutes) more in bed with Grantaire. When he gets home from work tonight, his boyfriend is not going to be there. He'll be away for the rest of the week, off to a gallery that's interested in showing his work and meeting some important people in the art scene. So really, who can blame him if he just wanted stay in his lovers arms for a little while longer this morning?

He sighs as the elevator stops at his floor, dreading to start the day. Even now he's at work he still wishes he'd been able to take the day off, have lazy morning sex with Grantaire before dropping him off at the airport. Instead, a busy day full of paperwork is waiting for him. Oh, the glorious life of the assistant at a law firm.

* * *

When he looks at his desk he can't help but sigh again and wonder if his colleagues are ever going to be bored by the same old 'joke' they're pulling him ever since the very first day he started at the firm.

He picks up the picture frame that had been laid upside down in a way that makes sure you can't see the picture in it. Absentmindedly he rubs his thumb over the photo that has been on his desk since day one. It shows Enjolras and Grantaire on the day they moved in to their current apartment. Both of them dressed in old jeans and shirts, covered in specks of white paint, looking at each other, beaming.

At the time they hadn't even noticed that the picture was taken until Jehan showed it to them later. Enjolras loves that photo and wonders every time his colleagues pull it down if they are blind, or stupid for that matter. To him the photo shows two people who love each other. Then again, to him it doesn't matter that he comes from a wealthy family and Grantaire doesn't, or that he went to a posh school and his boyfriend stayed at the local college, or that he's seen as beautiful by societies standards and the artist isn't, and others seemed to consider those things as major problems too. So maybe they just have different standards to judge by. He loves Grantaire with all his heart, the fact that others disapprove won't change that for a bit.

* * *

The bad thing about the whole ordeal is that Enjolras is used to it. So used, that he doesn't even feel like defending himself anymore. He's going to prove them all wrong in the end, so why try and convince other people with words when he can just show them as the time passes?

It aren't only his colleagues though, who question his relationship. It's people they went to school with, people he'd considered friends before. Not Les Amis, never Les Amis, but people he knew from his internship or volunteer work. People he used to have coffee with every once in a while, until he heard what they said behind his back about his relationship and Grantaire in particular.

And then there is Enjolras' family. Where Grantaires family had told him to leave when they found out he was gay, being gay wasn't a problem for Enjolras' relatives. As long as he came home with what they considered a 'respectable young man' his sexuality was something they could accept. Too bad for the couple that wasn't what Grantaire was, or at least... not in the eyes of Enjolras' parents.

Even people on the street, just passerby's, stare at the couple, consider them a strange pair. The tall blonde, with the angelic features, the strong body, walking with a certain grace having an arm wrapped about the shorter, slightly chubby guy with the tangled mess of dark curls and the crooked nose.

The whole ordeal is keeps being a constant cause of tension in their relationship, since even after five years of being together the commentary still influences Grantaires confidence. And every day Enjolras wishes he could just take it all away. Stop Grantaire from worrying about not being good enough, stop the people's judging things they don't know the first thing about

* * *

And if that was the only battle to fight, Enjolras would say his relationship was pretty easy. He didn't care too much about other peoples opinions, he just cared about what they did to his boyfriend. But there were ghosts from the past to fight too.

On most days their life is pretty damn good if you ask Enjolras. He has his job, Grantaire his art. Enjolras has his causes, Grantaire his dance lessons. There is him volunteering at the soup kitchen and Grantaire teaching self defence classes at the community center. And together they have their friends, a bookcase filled to the brim, Sunday mornings spend in bed and a stray cat called Mouse.

But you only know what good days look like if you have bad days to compare them to. Bad days are days of screaming fights over the smallest things. Days Enjolras works late and comes home tired, not noticing his boyfriends mood and with that hurting his feelings without meaning to. They are days in which Grantaire tells Enjolras he should just leave him, that he could do better, that the dark haired man is holding him down, that Grantaire knows he'll leave in the end anyway. A result of years of bullying, years of popular girls pointing out every flaw, of a family barely noticing you except for when you made mistakes.

Those are days that end with tears, stammered excuses and holding each other extra tight that night in bed. Both had long since learned that going to bed angry wouldn't help. Those are days Enjolras ask Grantaire of the past five years don't mean anything, days he asks whether Grantaire trusts him or not. Grantaire will kiss him and tell him that he "trusts Enjolras blindly." and to that he will answer that he then should trust on the fact that Enjolras loves him more than anything. Grantaire will say "I know" and Enjolras will know there is a big difference between the rational knowledge and the actual feeling it to be true.

* * *

The day at work is long and boring, just as Enjolras expected. The train ride home is slow and when he comes home the apartment seems cold already. Mouse is at his feet right away, batting against Enjolras' leg with his tiny paws, letting out a yammering mewl. "I know buddy." Enjolras sigs as he picks up the cat and scratches behind his ears which gets him a content purr.

He cleans up the mess that's still in their kitchen from breakfast. Heats up some soup for himself and settles at the dining table with Mouse in his lap. His laptop is open in front of him and he answers some e-mails from work. After that he checks his facebook, only to find some pictures of what seems like Courfeyracs newest conquest, while waiting for Grantaire to come online and talk to him over skype.

For once Grantaire seems the radiating, positive one of the two of them. Even through the bad quality of the webcam he seems to have a sparkle in his eyes when he talks about the city and the hotel he's staying in. For once Enjolras is feeling like the person who drags the entire mood down with his complaints about his day. "I miss you." He sighs when he's done talking about his afternoon meeting. "I miss you too but keep that head of yours up Apollo, it's only six nights. I'll be back before you know it and we can skype and text and you can hang out with Combeferre in the main time. Why don't you guys go watch that documentary you were talking about a little while ago? You can have guys night or something. Don't have too much fun though, or I'll be jealous." Grantaire says with a wink and Enjolras wonders how he just always seems to be able to say the right things.

Saying goodbye takes long, but the second he shuts off his laptop he hears his phone, telling him he has a new text message. E, how about take out tomorrow? Combeferre. A smile tugs at Enjolras' lips. "We're pretty lucky with that man of ours, you know that?" Enjolras whispers at the cat like he's sharing a secret and Mouse seems to understand when he bobs his head against the laptop after that.

* * *

It's Friday morning and still two more days until Grantaire comes home when the idea pops in to Enjolras' head. The moment it's there, he wonders how he hasn't thought of this before. He checks the clock, only to see that it's not even 11 yet and he knows it's still hours before the weekend starts. Five minutes later he checks the clock again as if it would make the time go faster.

Within half an hour he gives up on trying to follow what his boss is talking about. While pretending to take notes on the meeting, he draws stock figures in his notebook. Writing down bits and pieces to shape the idea he had that morning to perfection.

* * *

"Oh, I'm so glad to be back." Grantaire sighs, when Enjolras trails kisses from his collarbone back up to his lips, tracing his fingers over Grantaires tattooed chest. It doesn't take long before they're fully making out again. Their lips must have been apart for barely more than fifteen minutes at most ever since Grantaire came home that afternoon.

It's only when they break off to catch their breaths Enjolras notices the mewling at his side of the bed. He rolls over and scoops Mouse up. Grantaire has turned to his side, head popped up on one arm. Mouse settles between the two of them, purring loudly. "See, I'm not the only one who's glad to have you back." Enjolras sniggers as he pats Mouse's little belly. Grantaire lets out a hum of contentment that sounds close to the cat's purring. "Really, with this in mind it's going to be even harder when I have to leave next time." His eyes sparkle when he says it and it's that moment Enjolras knows, just knows. "Then don't... leave again, I mean." He stretches his arm to grab something from the drawer of his nightstand. "Just stay. Here. With me and Mouse, forever I mean. Because I don't care what anyone says, what anyone thinks. I just know that even after five years, I don't want to spend a week without you. Hell what am I saying, I don't want a day without you for the rest of my life. I want to go where you go or take you along on every step on my way, whatever suits best as long as we're together." He takes a deep breath before letting out his final words. "Grantaire, Marry me."

The speech he prepared during the meeting comes out more as a ramble now, but it seems like it has done it's job when he looks up to Grantaire with the ring between his fingers. Tears are threatening to fall from Grantaires eyes. But he nods heavily and so Enjolras slides the ring around his finger and leans over Mouse to kiss his fiancé for the first time.

* * *

And so it happens that they get married on the first day of spring. A sign of a new beginning. A small wedding with just their close friends, no family, none of Enjolras' ex-colleagues (After the moment he told them about his upcoming marriage and no one seemed to even think about congratulating him, he decided it might just be time for a new step in his career, a new job.), only the people who supported them from the beginning and from whom they know they'll support them till death does them apart.


End file.
